


Guesthouse Paradiso

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comedy, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Glasses kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Skype, Skype Sex, Soft shit at the end, Two firsty mofos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Alec has to go away on a business trip, he faces a boring night alone. Until he pulls his laptop out to Skype Magnus and the inevitable "what are you wearing" ensues. Maybe Magnus' surprise and the wonders of modern technology will make up for the shitty motel he's staying at.





	Guesthouse Paradiso

**Author's Note:**

> I was laughing so hard writing this one! I think after last night's angst, we need a good laugh. This one is for Sel, I really hope you like it dear!!!

  
  


Alec reached out and switched his sat nav off when he saw a sign for his hotel, sick of listening to it tell him he would reach his destination in one mile, it had been telling him that for the last ten miles. 

 

Magnus’ ringtone, blaring out from his cell in the cradle next to it had him stabbing at the answer and loudspeaker buttons before turning his attention back to the road. 

 

“Are you there yet?” Magnus’ voice asked over the speakerphone, cutting ‘Single Ladies’, off. Magnus had changed it to that when he’d been hinting for him to put a ring on it and he hadn’t bothered changing it after he had. The thought had him smiling down at his own golden wedding band.

 

“Still a few blocks away. I think I need a new sat nav, I’m pretty sure the damn thing would have taken me to Ohio if I hadn’t seen a sign for the hotel,” Alec answered, seeing another sign.

 

“Ugh. A steak dinner says this one is actually nice,” Magnus said.

 

“You're on, I seriously doubt this place is nice, it's called The Paradise Hotel. The ones that promise paradise usually deliver hell,” Alec muttered, yanking on the steering wheel to get his shitty station wagon to turn the corner, hoping that this was the last sign, it was almost 11 pm. 

 

“The place didn’t even have a website. They probably didn’t want to advertise the murder hole, relying on the local serial killers to keep the place afloat,” Alec said, his eyes skimming the shit hole road he was driving down. Magnus’ laughter, ringing through the car, had him rolling his eyes.

 

“Jesus, the place looks like it's run by Norman Bates,” Alec mumbled when he pulled into the parking lot, glaring at the neon sign that proclaimed he had arrived at the  _ ‘aradce Htel’ _ no p, no i, no o. The place was a shit hole with a capital S. “have you got the address in case the owner tries to murder me?” he asked, not even joking.

 

“Yes, I’ve got the address. You would have thought he would at least spring for a proper hotel once in a while, you practically run his company,” Magnus said, the sound of running water and the clash of a pan in the background almost drowning him out.

 

“Are you joking? This is the guy who gave us a $25 gift certificate as a wedding gift, for his own company. The cheapest thing we sell costs $100,” Alec said as he pulled into one of the many spots in the empty lot and switched the engine off. The ‘hotel’ was positively booming.

 

“Valentine Morgenstern is tighter than a gnats asshole,” Alec said, glaring at the reception area, wondering if he would be better off sleeping in his car. With a deep sigh, he swiped his weekend bag and briefcase off of the passenger seat and grabbed his cell to go and meet his fate.

 

“I've got to go and check in. I’ll meet you on Skype in ten?” Alec asked, ignoring Magnus’ laughter to try and close his car door. It took three slams for it to stay closed, only making him scowl harder. 

 

The fact that Jace drove a brand new Audi didn’t make him bitter at all. Even though they had the same job, Jace actually received all of the perks of being an executive assistant while he was stuck with a shit car and the bare minimum of benefits, and he’d had to fork out for the car himself, never mind the fight for benefits. Then again, Jace worked at a reputable firm while he worked for a crook. 

 

Morgenstern wouldn’t even pay out for a company car. Or a flight to Shitville Pennsylvania so that he could check out a proposed site for a new store. _ “It’s only over the state line”  _ rang in his ears as he locked the car door. ‘Only over the state line’ turned out to be nine-hour road trip because he had to drive this shit heap. He needed a new car, and job.

 

“See you soon,” Magnus answered.

 

Alec hung up and squared his shoulders, gripping his bags tightly as he crossed the parking lot. Whatever the sign said, this place was a motel, there were no two ways about it. The reception looked like something from the 70s when he pushed the door open, looking around for a receptionist, the screech of an electronic bell announcing his arrival.

 

Alec tried really, really hard not to stare at the guy’s lazy eye and snaggletooth when a man emerged from a back room, pushing through a beaded curtain to greet him with a grunt. He could only assume the man was the owner of the ‘hotel’. Either that or he was an extra from the movie,  _ The hills have eyes. _

 

Alec had never checked into a hotel so fast in his life, staring at a patch of dirt on the grimy wall, slightly to the left of the man’s head the entire time. Taking the key to the “executive suite” he practically flattened the door in his haste to get out of the reception, convinced the owner was sizing him up for a shallow grave.

 

“Please don’t let there be blood on the walls,” Alec asked anyone who would listen when he found his room and opened the door. Poking his head in and finding the light switch, a sigh of relief escaped him when the room lit up… and it was actually clean. Not a speck of blood or dead body in sight.

 

Sure, it was a small, beige room made up of a single bed, a Formica desk, two plastic chairs, a crappy old tv with a huge back on it, and a closet. But at least the place actually looked clean.

 

Dropping his stuff on the bed, Alec poked his head through a second door to find a small, functional bathroom. That it was clean was the highest commendation that he could give it but it would do.

 

He wasted no time in pulling his laptop out of his briefcase and setting it on the desk, flicking it on to pull Skype up. Crossing the room, he wedged one of the chairs under the door handle while he waited for Magnus to answer. 

 

Magnus’ voice had him turning on the spot, shrugging his jacket off and loosening his tie as he crossed the room and fell into the second chair in front of his laptop. Hanging his jacket on the back of the chair, he thanked God for free wifi and Magnus’ day off when his husband appeared on the screen. Magnus always forwent his contacts when he didn’t have to go anywhere. Magnus’ glasses caught and held his attention.

 

“I wish you could have come with me, you look so fucking hot!” Alec mumbled miserably, also taking in Magnus’ bare chest, wondering if his husband was wearing pants. He sincerely hoped not.

 

“Sure, your mom would just love getting a cab to an empty apartment from the airport tomorrow,” Magnus said, scowling at the fact that he would have to host Maryse, alone, for the next two days until Alec could come home. “And I don’t think we would both fit in that bed,” he said, nodding to the bed behind Alec.

 

“We could have fun trying though,” Alec said, wiggling his eyebrows at the screen, grinning when Magnus snorted. He didn’t miss the way Magnus’ eyes lit up as they raked over the bed though. “What are you wearing?” he asked, wishing he could climb into his laptop and see what Magnus was wearing in person.

 

Alec almost choked on his spit when Magnus winked at him before standing up to reveal his outfit. It consisted of a cock ring. A low groan hissed out of him as he stared at Magnus’ solid dick, purple and veiny, taking up the entire screen, it was huge. The groan deepened when Magnus turned around to reveal the rest of his outfit, their favourite buttplug, the black, t-bar base resting between Magnus’ golden ass cheeks.

 

“Just a little something I threw on,” Magnus said, taking his seat again, laughing at the desperate expression on Alec’s face. “Take your shirt off,” he said, eyes raking over Alec through the screen.

 

Alec reached for his tie, not needing to be told twice. Grabbing the knot, he made to pull at it when Magnus told him to leave it on. A grin split his face from the breathless tone Magnus used. Leaving the tie where it was, he undid the buttons of his shirt and tugged it from beneath the tie, tossing it on the floor when he had it off.

 

“Copy everything I do,” Magnus said, looking at Alec over the rims of his glasses.

 

Alec stared when Magnus started rubbing his hands over his golden chest, still not over Magnus’ glasses, he loved seeing them on his husband. He reached up and copied Magnus’ movements, trailing his fingers over his chest, breathing harder when he flicked his thumb over his nipple.

 

“You love it when I touch your nipples, don’t you?” Magnus asked, circling his finger around his nipple before pinching it. “It feels so good, doesn’t it?” he asked.

 

“So fucking good!” Alec said, sucking his finger into his mouth and rubbing it over his nipple when Magnus did. “Harder,” he muttered, pinching both of his nipples harder, watching Magnus do the same. The pleasure that shot through him had his breathing turning shallow, especially when Magnus let out a quiet moan. 

 

“Are you hard?” Magnus asked, rocking back and forth in his chair, his eyelids fluttering. 

 

“Like a fucking rock!” Alec muttered, his dick straining his pants and boxers. Magnus’ rocking had him palming his dick through the material.

 

“Fuck, the plug brushing my prostate feels so good, I wish it was your dick,” Magnus moaned rocking harder.

 

“So do I, I wanna fuck you so bad right now, or have you fuck me,” Alec muttered, pressing harder against his dick, his hand speeding up. Magnus, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other hand disappeared below the screen had him moaning, his own hips rocking into his hand.

 

“Touch yourself for me, Like I’m doing. Imagine it’s my hand,” Magnus said, his mouth going slack when he rocked faster.

 

“Tilt the screen down so I can see,” Alec breathed, hovering over his seat to unzip his pants and pull them down. The camera angle changing and zeroing in on Magnus’ dick had him taking his own dick in hand. “So hard! It looks like it needs my lips around it, grip it tighter,” he moaned, watching Magnus stroke his dick. 

 

“I love it when you stroke my dick like that, you make me want to fuck into your hand.” 

 

Magnus’ voice floated through the fog in Alec’s brain. Letting go of his dick, he spat into his hand, moaning when it glided smoothly over his dick. Somehow, he didn’t think that Michael Myers at the front desk would know where he could get some lube from. And he really didn’t want to give the guy any ideas about putting any lotions in any baskets.

 

“Alexander, tilt your screen and cup your balls so I can see.”

 

Alec did as he was asked, slumping forward in his chair so Magnus could watch him fondle his balls at the new angle, moaning as he massaged his sac. It had him straining to see what Magnus was doing, having to tilt his head so that he could see Magnus work his needy looking dick over. 

 

“I wish I could see your face too,” Alec muttered, stroking his dick harder when Magnus did. The close up of Magnus’ dick was amazing but it meant that he couldn’t see the pleasure on Magnus’ face. If Magnus sat further back, he would get to see all of his husband but then he would be too far away to catch all of the details. It was the worst thing about Skype sex.

 

“Wait there a minute,” Magnus said before heaving himself up.

 

“Wait, come back!” Alec yelled at the screen when Magnus disappeared, slumping further into his chair. The backs of his thighs were sweaty from the hard plastic seat, making the slide easier. As much as he wanted Magnus to come back, he still gave his dick the attention it needed. Until his phone rang.

 

Alec groaned as he dug through his jacket pocket, praying it wasn’t his mom calling, he really didn’t need a picture of her face flashing up on his caller ID while he had a handful of dick. He almost broke his finger hitting the answer button when he saw that it was Magnus, facetiming him.

 

“Hey there, pretty boy,” Magnus said, winking at Alec through the screen. “Look at your laptop,” he said. 

 

“Thank fuck!” Alec muttered when he saw that Magnus was back in front of his laptop, stroking his dick again. Propping his phone up on the laptop, his eyes flicked between each screen, watching Magnus stroke his dick and the pleasure of the action on Magnus’ beautiful face. It was perfect. Or as perfect as they were going to get!

 

“Now I get to see you fuck yourself and watch your face while you're doing it,” Magnus said with a grin.

 

“Fuck myself?” Alec asked breathlessly, confusion tugging his eyebrows down faster than his hand was tugging his dick. Which was fast, and twisting, and so fucking good!

 

“Look in your bag, I packed you a little present,” Magnus chuckled.

 

Alec had to rip his eyes away from the screens, his dick twitching in his hand when he saw Magnus, rocking on his plug and into his hand.  _ So fucking hot!  _ Magnus, telling him to move, had him regretfully letting go of his dick.

 

Alec almost tripped flat on his face when he stood up, catching himself on the desk before he remembered that his pants were still around his ankles. Kicking them and his shoes and boxers off, he stumbled over to the bed and yanked his bag open.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

 

“Why does it look like your dick?” Alec asked breathlessly over his shoulder, inspecting the dildo he had found in his bag, along with a bottle of lube. It was an exact replica of Magnus’ dick, down to the last vein.

 

“Goddammit, I want to bite that ass!” Magnus called out.

 

Magnus’ words had Alec looking over his shoulder again, seeing that his ass was in plain view in the tiny screen in the corner of his laptop screen. Giving his ass a shake, he grabbed the lube and stumbled back to his chair.

 

“Spoilsport!” Magnus chuckled. “There’s a company that custom makes dildos. You send in a cast of your dick and they turn them into a dildo for you. I wanted you to be able to take a little piece of me with you when you have to go away on these trips,” he said, grinning.

 

“Little? There’s nothing little about it,” Alec said, shaking his head when Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. It was an  _ exact _ replica of Magnus’ dick. “Maybe we should make one of mine for you?” he asked.

 

“Ha, I had two of mine made. I always wanted to know what it was like to fuck myself,” Magnus grinned, waving another replica of his dick in front of the cameras.

 

Alec moaned when Magnus sucked the tip of it into his mouth, knowing exactly what it felt like on Magnus’ tongue and wishing that it was his own dick disappearing into Magnus’ mouth.

 

“Stick it to the chair and ride it, I want to watch it disappear into that perfect asshole of yours. But let me watch you finger yourself first,” Magnus said when he pulled his fake dick out of his mouth.

 

“Fuck, I love it when you talk like that!” Alec muttered, giving his dick a few dry tugs. Letting go of his dick, he squirted some lube out onto his hand and spread it over his dick, jerking himself again. 

 

“Hey, finger yourself, I want to watch!” Magnus said, practically drooling through the screen.

 

Alec tilted the screen of his laptop down again before turning and straddling the chair. “Can you see?” he asked over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, it’s perfect!” Magnus said, eyes glued to the screen.

 

Alec squirted some more lube onto his hand and dropped the lube onto the chair in front of him. Reaching around, he massaged it into his hole, teasing himself slowly, grinning when Magnus moaned. Letting Magnus drool for a minute, he let his own loud moan ring out, knowing what the low, husky sound would do to his husband.

 

“So fucking hot! Push two fingers into yourself,” Magnus said. “Yes, fuck yourself like that, sweetheart,” he said when Alec thrust his fingers in.

 

“I’m so fucking tight, I don’t know how I’m gonna fit your huge dick in my tiny little hole, Magnus,” Alec moaned, thrusting into his ass with deep, twisting strokes, letting whimpering gasps, from the burning stretch, erupt from his mouth.

 

“You love it when your rim stretches around my dick, your such a slut for it,” Magnus said breathlessly. “Get your phone, I want to see your face,” he said.

 

Alec backed up and reached around for his phone, letting Magnus get a closeup of his fingers, buried to the knuckles in his ass. A frown tugged his eyebrows down when he looked over his shoulder and saw that Magnus couldn’t actually see it, his husband wasn’t in front of his laptop anymore.

 

“Magnus where did you…? oh fuck. Fuck! You look so fucking hot!” Alec breathed when he looked at the screen on his phone. Magnus had used the suction cup on the bottom of the dildo and stuck it to the full-length mirror on their bedroom wall. 

 

His husband was using the selfie camera on his phone as he fucked himself onto the dildo, he could see Magnus’ entire body in the reflection of the mirror. Especially Magnus’ ass, as he backed onto the dildo.

 

“Wait, how are you going to watch me?” Alec asked, staring at Magnus’ gaping asshole when Magnus pulled off of the dildo. It was magnificent!

 

“I switched to the Skype app on the tv in our bedroom,” Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows before he turned his phone in the direction of their tv on the opposite wall. 

 

Seeing his own fingers in his own ass, in ultra HD on the 50-inch screen of their internet-enabled tv, Alec dropped his gaze, realising that he was standing right in front of his laptop's camera. Twisting his fingers, he watched, on his cell phone screen, as he fingered himself.

 

Alec looked longingly at the shitty, ancient, analogue tv in the corner of his hotel room. The Hunchback of Notre Dame had a smaller back on him than this piece of shit. It wasn’t even digital. In fact, he was pretty sure the remote control still hadn’t been invented when the tv had been made. It was sitting on top a VCR for fuck's sake!   

 

“Come on, fuck yourself, it’s gaping!” Magnus said, pausing the fucking he was giving himself until Alec was ready.

 

Alec pulled his fingers out of asshole, gaping indeed, a small moan escaping him at the loss. Grabbing the fake dick, he spat on the suction cup and pressed it down onto the chair. It wouldn’t stick. Slamming it down didn’t work, spitting on it again and even rubbing some lube on it didn’t work.

 

“Come on, hurry up or I’ll cum without you,” Magnus called out, unable to see what Alec was doing.

 

“The stupid thing won’t stick to the damn chair,” Alec growled, banging the dildo on the chair, considering asking Ted Bundy from the front desk for some glue. The floor, with its shitty fake laminate, caught his eye. Spitting on the bottom of the dildo once more, he squatted down and slammed it to the floor, grinning when the dildo stuck, wobbling like a bobblehead. 

 

“Is it working? What’s happening? come on!” Magnus asked, still unable to see anything but Alec’s bed for the night.

 

Alec grabbed the lube and his phone and put the laptop down on the floor, in front of the dildo. Adjusting the screen, he quickly lubed the dildo up and squatted over it. “Can you see?” he asked, watching Magnus on his phone.

 

“Please fuck yourself, I need to ingrain this image in my brain for my spank bank,” Magnus said desperately, eyes wide as he stared back. “God, you look so fucking hot, that’s it, push down on it,” he said, pushing back on his own dildo.

 

“The head of your dick feels so good against my hole,” Alec moaned, feet flat to the floor, swirling his hips over the dildo, letting the thick head of it brush his hole before pushing down. The stretch had him moaning loudly, the image of Magnus pushing back on his own dildo making it a thousand times better.

 

“Fuck, it's so thick, you're stretching me so fucking good, Magnus,” Alec gasped as he took Magnus’ fake dick in, inch by inch until the fake balls hit his ass cheeks. “You look so good fucking yourself with your own dick,” he said, watching the balls deep pleasure that matched his own, flash over Magnus’ face.

 

“You look amazing in HD, the way you grip my dick makes me want to push my real dick in with it, I know you could take two,” Magnus said, arching his back for Alec and zooming in with his camera.

 

“You can when I get home,” Alec said, groaning when he started bouncing on Magnus’ fake dick, letting the pleasure of it show on his face. “Touch yourself,” he said. Magnus, lowering his phone and taking his desperate looking dick in hand was breathtaking. The angle let him see Magnus’ quick jerks and the dildo disappear into his ass as Magnus’ hips sped up. 

 

“Moan for me, Magnus. I want to hear it. I want to hear how good it feels with a dick in your hand and one in your ass,” Alec moaned, grinding on the dildo with every downwards thrust. The stretch was still there but it wasn’t as tight anymore, he had opened himself up fully. Magnus’ husky, whimpering moans had him getting down on his knees and slamming his ass down, his legs shaking with the pleasure that radiated through him.

 

“That's, it, ride it, sweetheart, take my dick in your ass, fuck yourself with it,” Magnus gasped straightening up and raising his phone to give Alec a full view of his reflection again. “Watch how I fuck myself for you,” he cried, slamming back on the dick in his ass.

 

“Who’s the slut now? You look like you were born to ride dick, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec muttered, refusing to let his eyes slam closed as he started rocking on the dildo, grinding it into his prostate. Taking his dick in hand, he started stroking it in time with Magnus’ jerks, watching his husband’s face contort with pleasure. “Keep your eyes open, look at me when you take that dick in your ass,” he said when Magnus’ eyes closed.

 

“Fuck, I want to cum so badly, my prostate is taking a battering,” Magnus whined, rotating his hips in time with Alec’s, gasping and shuddering spasmodically.

 

“Take your cock ring off and cum for me,” Alec said, his hand tightening at the head of his cock, twisting quickly as he felt his orgasm build in his balls. The mewling moan that fell from Magnus’ mouth when he freed his dick, had him gasping for air, his legs shaking with the effort of holding his orgasm back. 

 

“So deep, Alexander, It’s so… oh god… it’s so fucking good,” Magnus whined, his voice rising in pitch with every panting gasp, every twist of his hand and grind of his hips. “Cum for me, cum in my ass,” he babbled.

 

“Fuck, I fucking love you,” Alec muttered, watching Magnus’ eyes roll in the back of his head. It had him losing control over himself, grunting his release out from the constant pressure on his prostate and dick. “Look how fast I came for you, watch it drip down my thighs,” he choked out, lowering the camera, still bouncing to draw it out for Magnus.

 

“So beautiful, you always look so beautiful when you’re covered in cum like that,” Magnus moaned, slamming his ass back and grinding down on his dildo. “I’m cumming, fuck Alexander, I’m cumming,” he cried out.

 

“That's it, cum for me,” Alec said breathlessly, slumping back on his heels to watch Magnus paint his own thighs white, a deep moan escaping when it only pushed the dildo deeper into his ass.

 

“You were amazing,” Alec said, breathing hard as he watched Magnus’ push his glasses back up his nose again. It was so hot! They always slid down his nose when he worked up a sweat like that. Lifting his hips, he pulled off of his dildo when Magnus did, groaning when it fell from him

 

“Not as amazing as you,” Magnus muttered, his face close to his phone. “You were phenomenal, I could watch you fuck yourself like that over and over again!” he said.

 

Alec’s heart fluttered when Magnus pressed a kiss to the camera. He did the same when Magnus pulled back. 

 

“I love you,” Magnus said, straightening up with his cock ring in hand and pulling the dildo off of the mirror. “I need to go clean up and wash these. But then you can take me to bed, I’m exhausted,” he said.

 

“I love you too. I can’t wait to get back to New York, I need the real you,” Alec said, carrying his laptop over to his bed and lying it down on the nightstand, staring at their pillows when Magnus did the same. 

 

Alec grabbed his toiletries from his bag and reached down to grab the dildo to take it into the bathroom to clean it, skidding onto his ass when he yanked it and the remaining lube on it had it sliding through his grasp. Cursing, he gripped it under the balls and yanked, staring when it wouldn't budge. 

 

“Oh come on! Don’t make me leave you here tomorrow, Charles Manson will probably hunt me down if he walks in here and sees a dildo glued to his floor,” he muttered, yanking at the dildo until it came loose. 

 

Muttering as he made his way to the bathroom, Alec quickly filled the sink with soapy water and tossed the dildo in it, deciding to let it soak overnight. Leaving it there, he showered, scrubbed his teeth and face, and did his business before returning to his room.

 

A small chuckle escaped Alec when he pulled the laptop closer as he climbed into bed. The sight of Magnus, fighting his eyelids, glasses askew as he snuggled into Alec’s pillow melted him. 

 

“Good night, Magnus,” Alec said softly, grinning when Magnus mumbled it back. He settled down into his pillow, watching Magnus start snoring, his husband was adorable! It wasn't long before his own snores joined Magnus’. 


End file.
